


Faithfully Yours Now and to the Ends of Time

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for Roen's good human end at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The massacre of the Cerberus tribe told through the eyes of the clans sole survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithfully Yours Now and to the Ends of Time

Faithfully yours now and to the ends of time.

He knew it was going to happen eventually.

Blasts rent the still night air all around them shattering the morning air and forcing him out of bed. Far off in the distance he could hear the cry of his fellow hell-hounds as larger much stronger devils pounced upon them laughing at their pray awaking the ones who had been unfortunate enough to be asleep at this time before they could get to them rendering their flesh asunder.

He had heard rumors about what had happened to other clans, he heard the elders talking about it when they thought that he was long since been asleep. Whispering that they should try their luck with the Devil King.

Why... He knew why.

"Mother..."

Because he was weak.

"...Roen... run, get away... If not one else you must survive."

They were all weak just barely above the average human.

"But..."

But even so.

"Run. Get away NOW!"

Even so...

He had no other choice. He ran from his dwelling as the scent of blood came upon him carried by the cruel breeze that seemed to mock him with its gentleness carrying the cries of his clan to his sharp ears.

He stiffened when he heard laughter pipping behind him right beside his ear, thin reedy laughter that stank of bloodlust.

"He's over there."

He felt himself being struck from behind in the head losing his focus for a moment but that was enough, he was still so very young and did not know how to properly control turing into his smaller dog form. Something he realized as his much smaller pathetic form landed heavily on the grass

"Tch and I thought I saw it all of these Cerberus'."

"How pathetic."

"Should we leave him? He so tiny he won't even make a good throw rug."

The devils all laughed at this and down at him and all he could do was lay there as the pain slowly ebbed away feeling himself change back once again as the devils talked amongst themselves still too weak to move, it seemed to take centuries for them to come to an agreement. He could not help but at the fact of what they had in power that lacked in brains.

"Just kill him and be done with it, I'm still bored."

Bored was he? Then why didn't he just kill himself and be done with it?

He could not escape and he knew it but still the thought of being killed by these brainless...

"That is enough."

A voice cut through the air rendering a silence so deep that everything seemed still and dead before they spoke up in quiet hushed voices.

"Its him."

"Hurry let's get out of here."

"Tch!"

He looked up to see a tall form of a man standing protectively in front of him as the other vanished into the morning mist. When the others were fully gone he turned back to the other. The young Cerberus wondered if he stopped them so he could just finish him off himself. Golden eyes surveyed him momentarily.

His hair was neatly parted back and swept away from his face a shade of dark brown, eyes of a deep brownish gold that were cast upon his intently in deep thought. He could not help but stare into them in wonder.

After a moment he spoke to him a voice that was calm and collected.

"You are a Cerberus?"

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off him, what was this power he felt coming from him? His eyes were staring down at him not unkindly eyes that he could not help but be transfixed by even though he knew he was not hypnotizing him.

"Who... who are..."

"I am Maksis."

"Maksis...!"

All wonder he might have felt for this devil quickly disappeared replaced by a fear that gnawed at his insides. Why would the Devil king himself even think waste his time with him? The thought was utterly laughable...

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you... save me?"

He moved back ready to flee but still he knew that there was no escape here or anywhere else for him in the devil world and he was still not powerful enough to travel great distances.

"To kill something much more powerless then you is something only humans do, pointless bloodshed is pointless work." The devil king paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you still wish to die?"

He froze.

"What."

"You can leave or come with me whatever is your choice Cerberus."

He didn't know what to say or do, part of him wanted to flee but something kept him rooted to the spot under the watchful eyes of the devil king.

"What is your name?"

". . .Roen."

Maksis nodded and suddenly he was kneeling there before him offering him a hand.

"If you don't want to die Roen then come with me, you don't want your mother's sacrifice to go for nothing do you?"

He didn't know what future he would have but for now he didn't care. This man who he would later swear his loyalty to would be his world, his everything that he would gladly put his life on the line for do anything for he would follow up onto the ends of time.

Now standing in a rain soaked park in the human world countless centuries later staring into the eyes of his master's daughter the very same eyes he had pledged eternal loyalty to, the one who he had thought Maksis wanted killed to return to power he knew that he had no right to stand by her side not after what he tried to do to her and her mother despite her protests. He had allowed vampires to sully his master's wife and his daughter to go through such hardships.

And it was all his fault for being so foolish.

But the warmth despite the dampness of the air around them he felt as she kissed him made him feel as if he was needed again, something he had not felt in these seventeen long years. Needed by her as not only a servant but as something more, something much more special.

Walking with her through the rain soaked streets standing close beside her with a new purpose a new goal. While he may not be able to revive his master he would keep his master's wife and daughter safe, he would do what Maksis had wanted him to do all along.

And perhaps... he would eventually be given the honor of being able to marry Ritsuka.


End file.
